Another Day
by Never-Look-Back-Once
Summary: After I get shot saving a woman I've never met before. I am sent to Equestria though it's not how we all picture it to be like. OCxMane6/ Big Harem. Human ponies. R&R Rated M for blood, violence, language, and possible lemony goodness later on. I don't own MLP though I wish I did. Please R&R even flame as long as there's a point . I need all the help I can get.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's Peace here. If any of y'all know me from my comments and such great. If not too bad. This is my first HiE or fanfic for that matter. Hope you like it. R&R even flame (as long as there's a point).I need all the help I can get. ^_^**

Chapter one  
A New Day

It was a normal Saturday afternoon and I was bored. Nothing really ever happened in the small town I lived in. I mean nothing besides rain and rain and rain. Did I mention rain? I would be hanging with my friends but all of them were out of town do to summer vacation. Though it's not like I had many to start.

Oh wait I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Warren Kelvos Peace. I'm a white, blond haired green eyed 16 year old living in the ever dreary state of Washington. No not where our jerk off of a President lives but the state of fucking sparkling vampires. Not like I ever seen any of them but I'm getting off track. I can honestly say I was bored out of my mind waiting for the latest MLP : FiM episode to come out. Yeah, you heard right I'm a brony. Ever since the first episode hit the air I have been in love with the show. Not to the point of obsession but fandom. I kept it quiet for awhile till one of my "Friends" blabbed it to the whole school. Ever since I've been called "Pony-boy" and "My Little Nerdy".

Any way I was waiting for the newest episode to come out when I heard a feminine scream from an alley next to my apartment (yes I live alone). Knowing someone was in trouble so I ran outside to help. Though not before grabbing my IPhone, Ipod Touch, and switch blade. As I got into the alley I noticed a young woman around my age getting robbed by an armed gunman. He looked like he was homeless and probably on some kind of drug cause he was twitching in a strange way.

The first thought in almost anyone else's head probably be call the cops. Though all I was thinking about was helping her even if I would get hurt. So I bull rushed the man. I may not be a football player but my well toned body (Thank you genetics and fencing) was enough to knock the man over and with him his gun. As I tried to pin the man he was able kick me off him and to the ground. As I got up the man picked his gun and aimed it at me.

At the time the only thought in my head was _'At least that girl is safe' _With that thought a shot rang out and my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter in My Little Story. I hope you all like the story so far. Though the last chapter was a little (or alot)on the short end. So any way I hope you like this chapter. ****R&R even flame (as long as there's a point).I need all the help I can get. ^_^**

Chapter 2

Purgatory and Equestria

I was floating in a sea of darkness. My body felt weightless yet my mind was far from free of earthly worries. It all seemed so totally wrong to me. Thoughts ran through my head like a swollen river. '_Where is the golden gates? The sky full of angles? Were is Christ holding out his hand for me? Where's Mom and Dad? Is this heaven? Am I in hell? No it's too peaceful to be hell. Then where the fucking hell am I?' _

All my thoughts ceased when I heard a distinctly male voice tell me "Stop worrying and calm down." I tried to do as the voice told me and calmed down. The voice then said "You are in neither heaven nor hell, but a place between them"

"So I'm in purgatory then. Great just fucking great." I replied half serious half sarcastic with a lot of fear behind it.

"In theory yes you are. In practices not so much you're in your mind scape (Think Naruto but not the kyuubi's swear). Though you won't be staying here long though." The voice said in a calm and professional tone. Almost like a teacher giving a lecture.

"What do you mean" I asked my tone turning to interest with a little fear.

"Well" the voice started "In a way you are still alive but dieing. Slowly but surly bleeding out in the alley you were shot. At any point you will fully die and go to either Heaven or Hell. If you so chose you can give up on life right now and go to your choice. Or you could choose to live and go on with your life and go to live somewhere else."

"What do you mean by 'somewhere else'" I asked truly interested.

"You can either choose to reborn in a different body or world of your choice. It's kinda like when you start a new profile in a video game I think. Second is you could be literally transported in your current state or a little better to another world. Though you will never be able to be reincarnated into this world again."

"So any way you look at it I'm dead right." I stated somberly already knowing the answer.

"Sorry but yes. Any way you look at it your dead" The voice confirmed in the same tone.

"Oh well 'sigh' I like the second option in the third choice. I get to choose where I end up right?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Yes you get to pick where you end up but that's it. Nothing else but your memories and the clothes on your back." The voice replied in it oh so ever calm tone. "So where you wanna go?"

"I wast to go to a humanized version of Equestria." I answered without missing a beat. It seem things actually might turn out well for me.

"Alright then that's new. Any way it's your choice not for me to judge. Now just stay still and let me work my magic (pun intended)." The voice said adopting a more cheerful tone. With it's sudden mood change came a bright light and my body starting to fade out.

Before I disappeared thought of one quick question that I will soon not forget. "Who are you?"

His answer was as calm as a parent soothing a child as he answered " I'm called by many name through the multiverse but my favorite has to be 'Father'. Hope we don't speak again for a long time."

With that I disappeared not to talk to 'Father" for along time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup everyone? It's me Peace. So how ya'll liken the story so far? Mean really I know the chapters are short but really what fun would it be if I dumped ya'll into the middle of it without a back story? Oh, wait I did HEHE *Rubs back of head*. Any ways this is the next chapter. ****Hope you like it. R&R even flame (as long as there's a point). I need all the help I can get. ^_^**

Chapter 3

Magic and Apples

_'Bright. Why is it so fucking bright? I mean for god's damn sake its Washington! When is it ever clear let alone sunny?'_ I thought as the sun's evil rays hit my face. I mean really why does the sun have to be so damn bright (I'm a night person if you haven't noticed. Remember that.)? Even with my eyes sealed shut I could see the brightness of the early morning hours. So having no other choice I slowly opened my ever so sensitive eyes only to see apple trees. Not just a few but a frigging forest of them. I mean row after row after row of fruit ridden trees as far as the eyes could see. "Wow … that's a lot of apples"was the only thing I could say let alone think of at that moment. After just staring at the ever so interesting fruit known as the apple I started to test my body.

I slowly started to move my legs. First right then left, Next my arms in the same order only to find out that on my left shoulder hurt like holy hell. I slowly reached with my right hand to see what was wrong with it only to feel a wet, sticky liquid on it (Oh shut up you pervs). As I brought my hand back in front of me I saw that the liquid was red and my face paled. Blood. Then all of the previous days events came back to me. From the fight with the man, to me getting shot, to even my meeting with the mysterious father.

With all the memories coming back at once I did what any other man would do. I screamed then fainted.

Applejack was pissed. No she wasn't pissed she was absolutely infuriated. Today was her birthday and no one remembered it. Not even the Party Queen, Pinkie Pie, remembered it. Now she was in the middle of Sweet Apple Acres with no real place to go. She mentally yelled,_'Why did they ferget mah B-Day? They have known about it fer months now and on the day of it they ferget. What in Celesta's name is wrong with them?'_

Then she sighed playing with her long golden hair, her favorite feature about herself as far as looks were concerned. Oh, she new she was beautiful with her emerald green eyes, pure white teeth, heart shaped face, and d-cup breast. Out of her friends though she was only second in beauty by Rarity, though Fluttershy was close too.

Any way she was mentally cursing her friends when she heard someone scream as if scared out of there right mind. She quickly sprinted toward the direction of the scream to find a young man around her age laying in the grass, out cold. AJ gasped and muttered, "What in tarnation?" When she suddenly froze. The young man was wearing a blood soaked white t-shirt with a bloody red checker button up shirt, A plain pair of blue jeans and brown boots. His hair was a sandy blond almost like her brother but his had more brown in it. His face was strong looking even though fear was the only emotion on it at the moment. She thought he looked sex- ... _'wait what the hell am ah thinking'_ She thought mentally kicking herself for getting off track. She quickly walked toward him and put her hand to his neck._ 'Give ... meh ... a ... pulse ... There ya are! Now let me get ya out of here.' _Then suddenly she felt him stir.

" Ugh...Whose there?" I grumbled in pain. My eyes yet again closed.

" A friend." replied AJ a little taken back by him waking up on her knowing that he needed rest. Though she really wanted to see his eyes.

" That's nice." I said delusional from the pain.

AJ's heart fluttered. He thought she was his friend. Even though he was loopy from the pain it was nice to think that such a handsome young man... _'Gah get er hold of yer self AJ'_ Apple Jack thought scolding herself.

"Umm... Miss are you okay?" I said in a worried tone. I may be loopy from the pain but I know when to worry about cute sounding girls.

" Ah'm fine sugar-cube, but yer not so just rest. Okay?" She answered happy about him worrying about her when he was the one hurt. "So what yer name sugar-cube? Mine's Apple Jack or AJ fer short." Slowly picking him up surprised by his light frame.

" It's Warren Kelvos Peace. Though I like to be called by my first name." I answered shakily both from meeting AJ in the flesh and blood loss. Then I fainted again.

_'Whelp ah better get im home.' _AJ thought as she carried him back to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey again it's me Peace (Now Never-Look-Back-Once). I know I really haven't been posting lately (at all) and I have a good reason. I kinda been going through a tough time with my job and also with my schoolwork. I'm also trying to get into college. Plus with my sister going straight into rehab for drug abuse I haven't had a lot of time. I've been stuck in a really dark place for a really long time. Now I'm back and trying to get the story back on track. So please enjoy the story. ****R&R, even flame (as long as there's a point) I need all the help I can get. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 4  
Friends DO Remember

AJ sighs.'_Where am ah gonna take_ you.' She asks herself trying to think of a place to take me. '_The hospital will ask to many questions that ah'm sure he won't want to answer. If ah bring him home there will be twice as many questions. Ah guess it's to Twilight's_. _This has been an interesting Birth day so far._' As she decides this she starts toward Twilight's.

As she gets closer to Twilight's library/house she notices all the lights turned off. She checks her watch and raises an eyebrow. If her watch was right (Which she was damn sure it was) then Twilight should still be awake. '_Somthin' isn't right here._'She thinks as she reaches Twilight's front door. As she twists the nob she notices it is unlocked. This is something she knows is wrong. Even when Spike is home Twilight locks the door when she leaves. She pushes the door open slowly to make sure that there wasn't a burglar in the house.

After quickly skimming the house and finding it seemingly empty she pulled me inside. As she gets me inside the lights flick on and all her friends yell "Happy Birth Day AJ! " only to gasp when they see me. The first one to run towards me is Pinkie Pie.

"Ooh someone new! Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh! I get to make a new friend" her innocent mind not grasping on to the idea that I may be hurt. Then Fluttershy slowly creeps over from behind the kitchen door. When she sees What shape I'm in she gasps.

"What happened to this poor man? He looks like he was mauled by Ursa Major." She says a quite but panicked voice. Inside her head however she was drooling a little (Yes. Futtershy is a perv in this fic. I love her to death but i thought it would be a little funny) as she eyes my body.

"Ah don't know Fluttershy. All ah know is I found 'im on the edge of Ever Free forest inside my apple orchards." AJ stated in a soft tone not noticing the way Fluttershy was eyeing me as she to found herself eyeing my well toned figure.

"Well we need to help him," Twilight stated bluntly as she got a first aide kit from the kitchen. She wanted to help me more then stare at me at the present time."Do you at least know his name?"

She blushed lightly as she forgot to mention my name "He did wake up briefly. During that time he said his name was Warren."

"Simply lovely name for a handsome young man!" commented Rarity as she imagines me in a in multiple outfits. She shakes her head at the thought of me in a princely dress short and trousers _'Wrong! All wrong for him. A Royal Guard dress uniform though. That would be_ perfect.'

"Alright y'all lets bandage him up before he wakes up" AJ says in a take charge like voice. the girls all nod and set off to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey it's me again, your favorite closet pervert ... I mean writer NLBO (Warren). Thanks for the reviews and PMs guys and I promise to try and post more often. Anyways I want to clear up a few things before we watch and secretly make fun of Warren****.**

**First off I'm accepting humanized OCs (Yay!). Yes they can be you or a pony you really want to see in my story. Just remember to tell me if their yours or not cause I don't want any hate mail from authors saying I'm a thief or what not. If you want to add other peoples OCs you must ask them first.**

**Second is this is a HAREM, meaning that multiple girls are after Warren and I'm giving you, the reader, the choice of who they are. Well besides the obvious mane six, Celestia, and Luna. They can OCs, characters from your stories, back ground ponies, the whole nine yards. Though let me tell you this, NO GUYS! Warren is not gay and will not be gay so don't ask. Though genderbended characters are fine as long as you give me a description of what they look like. **

**Thirdly to shake things up a bit the girls will all be competing against each other for Warren. I'm gonna be realistic here and say in what way does having more than one wife a good thing. Ones bad enough from what I've heard. It also gives a tension to the story as he develops feelings for each one of the girls. Plus who doesn't want to see a chick fight?**

**Any way here is the list of girls so far and my thoughts on them in the harem:**

**Apple Jack (Absolutely)**

**Rarity**** (Absolutely)**

**Flutter Shy**** (Absolutely)**

**Pinkie Pie (Maybe)**

**Rainbow Dash**** (Maybe)**

******Twilight Sparkle (Probably)**

******Celestia**** (Absolutely)**

******Luna**** (Absolutely)**

**********Any more ideas send me a PM. Now let the story commence. R&R, even flame (as long as there's a point) I need all the help I can get.** ^_^

* * *

Chapter 5

A New Home and Life!

My eyes snap open as I feel the suns warm rays kiss my face. All the memories of the past day or two flooding my mind causing me to look around frantically. As I look around I notice all the books and spell equipment laying around and I connect the dots in my head.'_Holy mother of god I'm in Twilight Sparkle's house! OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! This is AWESOME!' _ I scream in my head like a tween girl meeting One Direction in person(I hate them with a passion). I slowly start to move off the couch I was laying on. As I move I feel a dull pain in my shoulder. I slowly snake my hand to the area to feel soft linen bandages over my shoulder. '_She treated my wound... wait wheres my shirt!_' I look to see myself stripped of my shirt and shoes. I stood up and started to head to the kitchen to make myself something to eat.

As I cook I here light foot steps from the stairs in the other room. Thinking on my feet I start on more than one meal (Remember I've lived alone for a few years). A moment later a beautiful girl with raven black hair with a single violet pink streak, heart shaped face with the celtic rune for magic on her forehead, C cup breasts, wearing a a knee long skirt an short sleeved white blouse. She looked at me with surprise as she smelt my cooking. A smile spreads across her face as she said,

"Wow I thought Spike was cooking when I came down stairs. Anyway it's good to see you alive and moving." I rub the back of my head nervously as I reply.

"Well I always have been one to cook. You could call it one of the many skills I learned while living alone for a long time." I stop for a moment as if pondering something. After a short time I ask, "If you don't mind me asking, who are you and where am I?" She face palms as she realizes her mistake and says,

"My name is Twilight Sparkle and your in my house. My friend Apple Jack brought you here last night after she found you at the edge of her property." I sigh and say a silent thank you to AJ. Then Twilight asks, "Why were you out there any ways? I mean you could have died or something if you stayed out there any longer than you did." I inwardly face palm and think '_You have no Idea._' I wait for a moment to think of an excuses (Lie) before I reply,

"I was exploring. I'm not from around here so I was a little lost. As I was looking around the edge of the Everfree forest I was attacked by a highway man. I tried to fight back but was injured and disoriented. That's when I stumbled and fainted in your friends orchards. I'm terribly sorry" As I say this I cringe. I hate lying though I had to do it a lot back home. Most people don't approve of a 16 almost 17 year old living alone so I learned to lie so no one would know I did. Over the years I got good at it, but it doesn't mean I like to do it. She looks at him and thinks for a moment. As she thinks I return to my cooking making sure nothing was burned. As I cook she looks at me softly and asks in a sad yet hopeful voice,

"You don't have any where to live do you?" I sigh and shake my head in responds As I gently flip a pancake. She smiles as she continues, "Then you can stay with me until you get a place of your own. My little brother spike is in Canterlot training to be a mage like me so I have an extra room." This causes me to nearly jump and turn around in surprise. I nearly had a heart attack after hearing those words leave her mouth. '_Me, stay with Twilight Sparkle? The Twilight Sparkle? OHMYGOD OHMYGOD OHMYGOD! This is already the best day of my life!_' While I'm having an inner Pinkie Pie moment I pretend to put serious thought into the idea. It would be a little (Hell of a lot actuelly) weird to except it right off the bat. After a few moments I nod and say,

"I guess that's okay. I promise to make it up to you in some way, shape, or form as long as I live here Miss. Sparkle." As I say this she giggles and says,

"Not many people are really that passionit about getting a place to stay. Though since you think it's needed you can help with the chores as rent, rven when you get a job you that's all I really need. So is that okay with you?" I nod vigorously and smile.'_This might just work out for me!_' (Though that was before I found out Twilight was a slave driver) After that I serve breakfast and eat spending the time learning about each other and making plans on how I was to help out. About an hour or so we finish our planning and I ask,

"Could you show me around town? I'm gonna need to know it to pick up your orders and find a job." She thinks a moment before agreeing saying that I would need to know the town any way. So after cleaning up we head out to look at my new home and start my new life.


End file.
